Bittersweet Faith
by Gween Black
Summary: Bronze no III Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do A3V. Para Marmaduke Scarlet. 'Você costumava me fazer voar, James. Você me libertou do meu casulo. Mas eu nunca lhe disse isso.'


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K.Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Você costumava me fazer voar, James. Você me libertou do meu casulo. Mas eu nunca lhe disse isso. Para Marmaduke Scarlet.

**Nota:** essa fanfic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto da seção James e Lily do Fórum do A3V. Minha amiga secreta é... suspense... MARMADUKE SCARLET! Mari, essa fic é para você (tu não se importa que eu use ela em algum challenge, né? AH TRI saduhiudhasiudhaiushdia). Enfim. Espero que tu goste e que todo mundo que leia também goste, e que comentem, lógico. Porque reviews são quase o meu alimento (não que eu as coma, mas enfim. Não liguem, to meio fora hoje). Enfim. Beijos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bittersweet Faith

_You and I, we live and die and the world's still spinning around_

_But we don't know why why why why why why_

_Slowly walking down the hall faster than a cannonball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

(Oasis)

"Gosto de observar você." Eu falei, e você riu, achando bobagem das minhas palavras. Não sabia que era isso que havia feito com que eu me apaixonasse. Não foi a sua insistência, nem mesmo o tempo que dedicava para me impressionar.

Foi naquela noite fria de inverno que eu fingia estudar para qualquer exame que viesse pela frente, enquanto o observava por cima das páginas do livro. Os primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos e os cabelos estavam completamente desarrumados, mas a sua atenção estava completamente dirigida para o pergaminho à sua frente. Você molhava a pena no tinteiro lentamente, e não era de propósito. Parecia conceder, a cada coisa que fazia, toda a sua atenção. E então acariciava o pergaminho com a pena, a tinta o marcando de preto.

Gostava de observá-lo dormir, libertar-se ao comando dos sentidos. Você acordava e me beijava, me beijava com calma e aquela mesma lentidão. Era um beijo sonolento, com gosto de você.

-

Você costumava rir dos meus cabelos tão vermelhos e os comparar às folhas de Outono. Eu costumava ouvir em silêncio, enquanto suas mãos percorriam os fios e eu sentia sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido. E então olhava em meus olhos e dizia que eles tinham a vivacidade do verão, tão verdes assim. E me beijava de novo, e dizia que nossos filhos teriam aqueles mesmos olhos.

-

Você também me despia com aquela lentidão. E era uma lentidão deliciosa, sedutora e ao mesmo tempo agoniante. Sempre fui mais ansiosa. Não me importava com os detalhes. Arrancaria as roupas se você não tirasse minhas mãos e me dissesse para deixá-lo fazer o que queria.

E você desabotoava a blusa lentamente, e deixava as pontas dos dedos roçarem por cada centímetro da pele. Era quente, e gostoso, e me arrepiava completamente a maneira como as pontas dos dedos deslizavam sobre mim. Traziam sempre a sua lentidão, mas era com rapidez que eu me sentia explodir. Roçava os lábios pelas minhas pernas e pela barriga, e ria e me beijava. Nunca rápido, mas sempre delicioso.

-

Você costumava dizer que os pores-do-sol eram nossos momentos, e não era só por causa do vermelho do meu cabelo que se assemelhava ao céu avermelhado pelos raios de sol. Você dizia que adorava aqueles momentos em que o sol é fraco e acaricia a pele, e a brisa é gostosa e não gelada demais. Dizia que poderia viver para sempre observando o pôr-do-sol.

Mas ele sempre acabava, e a noite chegava com a sua escuridão. Eu gostava da noite, com as milhares de estrelas e a lua brilhante. Gostava do trilho de prata que a lua marcava na água, ou na forma como a luz prateada pairava sobre nós. E gostava da brisa fria arrepiando a pele.

Você nunca entendeu como eu gostava da noite. Eu lhe mostrava as estrelas e pedia para você contar, e você começava, sempre, com aquela mesma lentidão, e se perdia. E eu ria e você me beijava.

-

Você riu quando eu disse o quanto gostava de borboletas. O quanto gostava da trajetória da lagarta, da formação do casulo e do tempo necessário para ela poder se libertar e voar com as suas asas. O quanto eu gostava das cores lindas, ou da forma como elas sempre pareciam encontrar uma flor. Costumava brincar que todas as pessoas eram apenas lagartas, e elas precisavam encontrar algo que as transformasse em lindas borboletas.

Você costumava me fazer voar, James. Você me libertou do meu casulo. Mas eu nunca lhe disse isso.

-

"Eu gosto do modo como você me olha." Você disse uma vez. E passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos e sorriu, os olhos pregados nos meus.

Eu sabia por quê. Eu olhava para você com a mesma atenção que você costumava dar a qualquer coisa. Como quando tirava os óculos dos olhos e limpava as lentes na camiseta. Era um movimento lento, atencioso, fascinante. E eu o olhava com calma, sem pressa, completamente absorta. E você gostava de me olhar, da mesma forma que eu gostava de observá-lo fazendo qualquer coisa que precisasse fazer.

Tínhamos, enfim, algo de parecido.

-

Você gostava de acender velas à noite, e achava bobo o meu costume de ligar o som. A música sempre tinha uma batida lenta, e você acabava dançando comigo sobre o tapete peludo. Até as velas apagarem.

As velas tinham cheiro de flores secas.

-

Você riu quando eu disse o quanto gostava de borboletas, mas, depois, costumava pegá-las e levá-las até mim. E abria a mão com aquela mesma lentidão e a deixava sair voando.

"Você faz com meus pés saiam do chão." Eu cochichei em seu ouvido.

Mas nunca disse que você me libertou.

-

Você chorou e riu quando eu disse que estava grávida, e me pegou no colo e me girou. E nós caímos, naquele mesmo tapete peludo, e fizemos amor. Você disse que me amava, muitas vezes, e fez planos para o nosso futuro.

Não sabíamos, James.

Você ria e falava como ensinaria quadribol à pequena criança, não importava se fosse menino ou menina. E me dizia onde iríamos morar e como visitaríamos Hogsmeade quando nosso bebê estivesse em Hogwarts. E que a guerra acabaria e não existiria mais Voldemort. Só nós.

Mas nós não sabíamos, James.

-

Eu gostava de observar você. A maneira como pegava Harry no colo e o fazia rir, e como gostava de dizer que ele realmente tinha os meus olhos. E novamente falava sobre o que faríamos naquele futuro que nunca conhecemos.

Você me fazia voar, James.

-

Você não entendeu, naquela noite, naquela última noite, como eu cochichei para você: "Só queria poder tirar o pé do chão mais vezes, com você." Mas você me beijou mesmo assim, só que dessa vez não poderia existir lentidão.

E as lágrimas salgadas escorreram, e eu não via nada enquanto corria para cima. Você permaneceu, para nos salvar, mais uma vez. Quando eu me virei, pude finalmente ver alguma coisa. Mas era apenas a luz verde.

Adeus, James.


End file.
